Company of Heroes: Eastern Front
Company of Heroes: Eastern Front is a fan-designed modification for Relic Entertainment's critically acclaimed real-time strategy game Company of Heroes. Set in the Eastern European theater of World War II, the mod primarily features the Soviet Union's Red Army and Nazi Germany's Ostheer. The mod has already been released and updated to 1.5.0.1 Gameplay The mod offers a full-packed Soviet faction to play as. The mod follows that of an expansion pack, so it is totally vanilla. It offers many new units and doctrines. * HQ: ** Ingenery: 4 Man unit armed with Mosin-Nagant M1891's, Main Builders. ** Command Sqd: 5 man unit, 4x Mosin-Nagant M1891 and 1x Tokarev TT-33, Acts as a commander and Veteran in EF. ** Assault Ingenery: 4 Man unit armed with 3 Ppsh-41 and one mine detector * T1: ** Conscripts; 8x men, 4x Unarmed, 4x Mosin-Nagant M1891, Can be upgraded with the Army Penal Troops, Extra Rifles, and Molotov Cocktails. ** Strelky: 7x men, 6x Mosin-Nagant M1891, 1 Red Banner Holder, Can be upgraded with full PPSh-41 or 2x DP-28 Light Machine Gun. ** Guards: 4x men, 4x Mosin-Nagant M1891, Can be upgraded with Shock Guard to obtain 1 DP-28 Light Machine Gun, Can be upgraded for 3 PPSh-41 or 3 SVT-40. * T2: ** 12cm Mortar, ** Sharpshooter Unit: 1x SVT-40 Scoped, and 1x Mosin-Nagant M1891 for the Spotter. ** Tank Hunters; 1x PTRD-40 AT Rifle, 2x Mosin-Nagant M1891. Can be upgunned with 1 new man with a PTRD-40 AT Rifle. ** ZiS2 AT Gun (76mm), ZiS3 AT Gun- 4 crew and ability to Entrench for extra cover ** ZIS-5 Medical Truck * Tank Hall. ** Light Tankovy Upgrade: *** T-70 Light Tank *** T-90 AA/AI Light Tank ** Heavy Tankovy Upgrade: *** T-34/76 Medium Tank, can be upgunned to the T-34/85 . *** SU-85 Assault gun, (cannot be upgraded to the SU-100 in v1.4 anymore). ** Both: *** IS-2 Heavy Tank. Doctrines are, as they are called 'Strategies'. * Propaganda Strategy: ** Left Side; Political Warfare *** Navy Forces - Call a squad of Elite Navy Infantry ready to fight for Motherland. *** The Red Tide! - For a short time all Infantry deaths respawn at HQ. *** Stalin Organ - Now can call in BM-13 Katyusha Rocket Lauchers. ** Right side; Artillery Warfare *** Not one step back! - Makes all Troops in the sector immobile, but Higher health. *** ZiS-3 - Ingenery can now build ZiS-3 battery, giving fire support for soldiers. *** God Of War - All available artillery pieces are now redirected to your sector. This will allow you unleash hell upon a large area of the map. * Urban Combat Strategy: ** Left Side; Street Warfare *** For the Motherland! - Infantery using this skill cannot be suppressed. *** Steamroller - Call in a KV-2 Heavy Tank. *** Close Combat - Ingenery can be upgraded with Dual ROKS-3 Flame-throwers. ** Right Side; Guerilla Warfare *** Partisans - Can now infiltrate a Partisan Troop. *** Sabotage - Partisans can now plant TNT on points. *** Sniper Ace- Infiltrate a Sniper Ace. * Breakthrough Strategy: ** Left Side; Combined Arms Warfare *** Inspiring Speech - All Units now Sprint. *** Tank Riders - T-34/85's can now mount Infantry. *** IL-2 Sturmovik - Call ina Squadron of IL-2 Sturmovik Tank Hunters. ** Right Side; Tank Warfare *** SU-76 - Can now call a SU-76. He arrives equiped with a 76mm AT Gun. *** Mechanics - Can now call in Trained Mechanics *** Zverbody - Can now call in a ISU-152 Tank Hunter. Also, it adds a number of new Reward units: * United States: ** Sherman Jumbo - Replaces the Sherman Calliope. ** Sherman '105 - Replaces the M4 Crocodile Sherman. * United Kingdom: ** Comet - Replaces the Sherman Firefly. ** The Royal Marine Commandos - a "Reward Faction" activated in the reward panel like other units. it changes teching so you dont need officers and adds new units to the British such as M10 Achilles, Scout and RR Jeep squads and SAS Raiders and Glider. Units move at normal speed all the time and no longer have trenches. It includes the Comet in the whole package. * Wermacht: ** Jagdtiger - Replaces the King Tiger in v1.31, no longer exist in v1.4 ** Tiger Ace - Replaces the King Tiger with Joseph Schultz's Black Tiger seen in the American Campaign in v1.4 * Panzer Elite: ** Jagdpanzer IV - Replaces the Hetzer. ** Nashorn - Replaces the 8,8cm Flak 36 AT/AA * Soviet Union ** IS-3 - Replaces the ISU-152 ** KV-1 - Replaces the T-34/76 ** KV-85 - Replaces the T-34/85 ** SU-122 - Replaces the KV-2 Singleplayer A full single-player campaign for the Soviets is planned as a future update for Eastern Front. It would cover various stages of the Eastern Front campaign, such as the Battle of Bialystok-Minsk, the battle for Sevastopol, the encirclement of the German 6th Army in Stalingrad, and the Battle for Berlin. Multiplayer Because of Relic's online system the new factions will not have online Ranks and stats for the same reason the factions can't re-crew and retreat. (Update: The new factions can now retreat and recrew.) You can play as the Soviets online versus people who have Eastern Front installed and patched. The same will be for the future Ostheer. Previous Versions The previous version of Eastern Front have held many balance issues that have been for the most part resolved. Future Versions The future versions will add many things to the Eastern Front mod, including Reward units, and new Ostheer (East Army) Axis Faction. See also * Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts * Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor * Company of Heroes: Online External links * Official site * Official page on Mod DB * Category:Company of Heroes Mods